Deadly Love
by DarkWaters182
Summary: It's been a month since Ben's coronation and the royal proclamation has been a success, such a success that they are bringing in the worst of the worst, the most evil descendant in all of history. Lue, daughter of the Devil himself. Lue is about to find out if she truly is the princess of evil, or if can one person change the whole meaning to your destiny with a four letter word.
1. Preview

The view from the royal suite was incredible. From up there Mal could see the entire kingdom of Auradon, the palaces, Auradon Prep, the Isle of the Lost. The Isle of the Lost. It pained her to think of what her life might have become if she had stayed there, living in her mother's shadow, spreading evil and hating love. Love as it happened was the best thing that ever happened to her. Ben was her everything, the past month they had spent together had been the best month of her life. She was happy, a word unknown on the island. She was happy but she felt guilty.

The loud "beastly" yawn behind her revealed Ben was awake, as she looked out the window wearing a white sheet around her body, she could hear her Ben getting up from his luxurious bed and walk over to her. As he placed his arms around Mal's waist and kissed her purple hair Mal closed her eyes in adoration.

"Morning beautiful." Ben whispered above her head, Mal could feel his smile.

As she turned around she was greeted with a newly awoken Ben. His eyelids were low from sleep and his long silky hair draped across his head in the most attracting way. As she peered down at him she saw he was wearing her favourite pyjama pants, the ones with the crowns.

"Morning my King." She replied with a smile. As a smile appeared on Ben's face he leaned down to kiss her, she teased him by turning her face, as she had done many times before. Whilst she giggled at his amused face she felt herself being lifted off the ground and over Ben's shoulder. Ben, who was much taller than her laughed as Mal let out a small squeak and throw them both down on his love seat with Mal on top of him.

"I love you." Mal said as she placed a small kiss on his mouth, but Ben didn't let her go that easy and brought her to him for a long, deep, passionate kiss which sent tingles down her whole body. He kept one of his hands firmly round her waist and used the other one to stroke through her hair. She had her arms around his neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck as she pulled away from the kiss. "I love you more than anything and I can't think of my life without you."

"You never need to." He said as he brought her face up to his.

"I know." Mal said with a hint of sadness. Ben noticed and gave her a look of concern. "I know I am safe here, loved and welcomed, we all are, Evie, Carlos, Jay and me. But you told your parents that you were going to help all the children from the Island. It's been a month and no one new has arrived." Ben opened his mouth to object but she simply placed a hand over his mouth. "I get it, you have just become King and you are very important now, but you always have time for me and I love you for that, but whenever you are with me I can't help but think of them, they deserve a chance, just like we did."

Ben looked at Mal for a while after that, wondering how he got so lucky to have her in his life, not just in it, but it. His love for her was earthmoving and it was growing each day.

He smiled at her and placed the smallest of kisses on her nose. "You're right. We can't just stop once we have begun, not for any reason. But Mal I wouldn't know who to pick, I chose you four because, well in the nicest way possible you were the worst." He saw her mouth pick up in the smallest of smiles and so he continued. "You have lived there all your life, who do I pick, it can only be one at a time now if we are to do it constantly, but who?"

Ben saw Mal's grin and it made his day, her being in his bedroom, staying the night, being in love with him made his whole year, he didn't care who her mother was, what she was like on the Island. He knew Mal, he knew we has good, he trusted her completely.

"You chose us because we were the worst of the worst." Mal said with a small sigh, she moved closer to Ben so their breath was entangled. "You wanted to show people that if the worst can become good, so can the others. But what if I told you we weren't the worst."

Ben shot up at this, surprised and perhaps a little disappointed. "Then who is?"

Mal could only close her eyes and hope she was doing the right thing. "Lue. Lue the daughter of Lucifer."

 **Hi guys! So this is a preview for my new story Deadly Love. It is about the new Disney movie descendants, which i am totally in love with. Although it will focus on a new character, Lue, there will be alot of scenes involving the old characters, like this one, and some completely new. I don't own anything and all ideas are my own. I hope you enjoyed it and i am happy to say, starting from Monday i will be updating everyday till the end of summer! That means some chapters might be a bit short but it will be consistent. i hope you keep on reading! DarkWaters x**


	2. Chapter 1- History

If one word could bring absolute terror to the Isle of the Lost it was "Lue". When people, or should I say villains, heard that one name, the children ran to their houses, shops shut down instantly and guards were called immediately.

Lue was the worst kept secret in the Isle, her birth was to be kept underground, forbidden to be talked about. But when one lives on the Isle, a place with no magic, no Wi-Fi, no way out and barely a thousand people, gossip spreads.

Now being the daughter of the Devil had its perks, she was feared and could get whatever she wished, her magic was so strong that even the magical barrier couldn't keep it on the down low and sure she inspired fear and hate. But it definitely wasn't a walk in the park.

Lue's father, Lucifer, was the oldest of villains, before such things as good and evil even existed, there was peace. No fighting, no arguing, just calm passive peace. And it was boring as well, what would be known to be hell.

During the Peace age only two beings existed. The Angel and the Devil. Of course at the time these words had no hidden meaning, they were just names, not attributes, just people. The Angel was the first mother earth. As she grew and created, goodness and light was made. Her children, and there was many would only day to be known as heroes, warriors and lovers. The Devil was different in his own way. He inspired people, he created love and desire, want and need, the basics of human existence. He was not bad, for there was no bad, no one knew at the time that his children which were few as he created love he wanted to have time for each of his children, would turn to become villains, sorcerers and cowards.

As each of these beings grew, so did their ideas of life, when the two beings created beings, humans, dwarfs, witches and so on, each planted a different characteristic of themselves in their creations.

Once the world had begun to grow, and the children had started their own lives, away from their true parents, the Angel and Devil had no one to care for, and it changed them. The Angel began to see that the beings which had been created by the Devil had darkness in their hearts, the Devil saw the beings from the Angel as ignorant and boring, and this brought chaos.

The Angel and Devil argued for years, disgusted and hurt by each other, they created names for each other that would last for eons. Good and Evil, Light and Dark, Lyla and Lucifer. As Lyla and Lucifer broke away from each other so did the world. People chose sides, good or evil, the eternal war began and the Peace was destroyed. Stories and legends were created and millions of human years later, the war still continues.

Lue knew the history of her father, she knew that he had lived for millions of years and had seen the world far beyond anyone else, even the Angel, she knew he was right no matter if he was seen as Evil, she knew he was the all-powerful one.

And yet he was powerless. Because of her.

Twenty years ago, after the old King Beast united the kingdoms and was elected King, he rounded up all the villains to the Isle of the Lost, although the villains were strong and powerful they could be defeated, they had to be. But no one, not even the Angel herself could control the Devil. Lucifer could not be killed, his death would bring the end of existence, as would the Angels. Good and evil and to coincide, it was the way.

So for the first three years after the Isle was created Lucifer walked free and created terror as he did. He could not be controlled and was impossible to disobey, after all he was compassionate, for he created it.

But in the third year Lucifer created something that he had not made in eons, he created a weakness, a love, a home. He created a child.

As Lue's mother carried the devils spawn inside of her, the Angel saw an opportunity. The mother was good at heart, but naïve and blinded by love for her child and Lucifer. Sadly Lue was too powerful for her mortal mother and she died at child birth.

Before Lucifer could claim Lue, Lyla had taken the baby, she knew that Lucifer cared for his child and the women he had lost. Lyla knew she could corner Lucifer, trade the child's life as she was half mortal and her happiness in exchange for Lucifer's agreement to flee to the Isle, to be kept as prisoner in a cave right next to the barrier to block his magic.

Lucifer agreed instantly, though evil and cruel, he loved his child, something that was not taken lightly on the Isle. He retreated to his cave, bound be his agreement, Lue grew up but was kept secret to protect the outside world. Obviously over time she began to develop powers and was allowed to live freely on the Isle, but no one except the King and Queen would know of her existence off the Isle of the Lost.

Lue grew up, taken care of by her fellow villains, made friends with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and the rest of the Villains kids. She grew up visiting her father, expanding her powers, causing chaos.

Up till then she was happy with life, with terror and hate. She was content with her life on the Isle and had no idea that it was about to change forever.

 **Hey Guys. So I updated today because, one I was bored, two I was bored and three, can you guess? Anyway so this chapter was just a bit of background on Lue's character, to help any of you who were confused [cough, Miss Baker, cough]. As some of you have probably figured out, I am not using a Disney villain as Lue's father but an old legend I have learnt about. I thought that this way it's not so predictable and plain. The next character will focus on Lue and possible her father, not sure yet, hopefully it will be up on Monday and if not I will update twice on Tuesday. I understand that this chapter was a bit dark but I promise it will get better in time. I hope you all enjoyed it and decide to read on. Please comment with any questions you have or ideas and I will speak to you soon. DarkWaters xx**

 **Ow and P.S. thank you all for the followers and favourites, so many so fast, you all are amazing!**


	3. Chapter 2- Lue's Life

The market had been terrible as usual. Lue was tired of the stuff sold there, day in day out. If she was to walk passed Jafar's shop she would find the standard stolen goods, jewellery, clothing, silver, perhaps gold, all the norm, one more time she was going to explode. Literally.

Children ran around, parents screamed after them, cursing and shrieking. Most people hated the children on the Isle, the young still had good at heart, and they didn't understand the words evil or good. They just followed by example. The sales men screamed as they came running past scaring away their customers.

But Lue didn't mind them, on the Isle everyone knew her as the cruel, villainous daughter of Lucifer, they were petrified of her, scared to even be in her presents. But the children adored her, they didn't understand their parent's hatred of her, they saw he as the cool powerful teenager who always had time for them, especially this month with her friends away from the Isle. Mal and Evie were the closest thing she had to a family after Aunt Ursula, her foster mum, and her aunt's son. The three girls had been inseparable since birth till last month.

She was also close with the boys, Carlos and Jay, Carlos especially as she thought of him like a brother, his mother was Cruella **De Vil** , and he thought of her the same. She could never really tell what she and Jay were, friends seemed too little but they had never been anything more. Everyone assumed they would end up together, he was the bad boy around town and her the Devil spawn. Sure they flirted a bit but nothing more. She knew he felt a little more than she in that department but the feelings weren't returned and he knew it, she had made it clear.

Lue saw the Evil Queen walking with Cruella De Vil along the road. The Evil queen, who normally stood proud and talk looked worn and run down. Lue supposed it had to do with her daughter Evie, disobeying her. She had grown up with Evie and saw how her mother treated her, she was the prize pony, the evil-et in training. She wasn't grown to be loved, but to be looked at.

She had heard the rumours of her friends and the defeat of Maleficent. She knew they had accepted good and had turned away from their parents. It was disturbing for her to think about. Her father might have been the most evil being ever to exist but she loved him dearly and he loved her, he gave up everything for her, his powers, his throne, he was King of Darkness, yet he could never say no to his little girl.

She had grown up with her friends, she had witnessed first-hand how they were treated by their parents. Evie was belittled by her mother, taught to only appreciate beauty, Jay was forgotten, his only experience of love was when he brought his father something he could sell, his love wasn't to him, but his objects. Carlos was more a pet than a son, he was screamed at, depreciated by his mother, and he did what he was told and only that. Mal was probably the least fortunate of them all. Her mother had no love in her body, not for money, or riches or anything. Maleficent only cared about her revenge.

Lue could remember as clear as day when her friends and her where eight years old. At that time they had begun to understand the villains their parents were. The words, killer, monster, coward, were meant to be seen as bad but growing up on the Isle they were seen as a title.

That day maleficent took her daughter aside and told her of her plans, to rid the world of good and take over as the world with Evil. They all over heard and Lue was sure she heard Maleficent's voice pick up in excitement, as if she had finally found a way to carry on her plan of revenge, even when Maleficent was gone herself, she would have mal to carry on her legacy. That was the only time Lue was sure Maleficent felt love, love for her daughter, love for the fact that her evil would continue. Maleficent felt one love. Love of revenge.

"Lue!" Lue turned around to find her Aunt running towards her. Ursula, the sea witch had once been half octopus. Lue guesses she still was but it didn't show. The magical barrier that kept all the magic out of the Isle had turned al the villain mortal. Ursula was now very big, with crazy wild light blue hair, pail untouched skin and green deep eyes, and she had legs instead of tentacles. Lue supposed that if she was to leave the Isle the lower part of her body would change back.

"Aunt U, why are you running?" Lu asked as her Aunt reached her, panting and wheezing. "You never run, you say it wears you down." She saw her Aunt every day and she was sure she had only seen her run about twice in her life.

"Lue, you're going to Auradon, I repeat Auradon, A-U-R-A-D-O-N, it's a disaster, your father will never allow it, he will blame me…"

Her Aunt carried on ranting for a while after that. Lue knew she should have been worried, but she was too excited to care, she going to see her friends, her brother, she was going to go to a place where no one know her, a place she could create havoc and mayhem. She could leave the forsaken Isle, avenge her father, and find a way to free him from his prison. She had too.

"Aunt, don't worry, maybe it will be a good thing, you know a new place to do evil. And my powers won't be limited down there!" Lue said, unable to contain her excitement.

"That could all be true, but that's not what I'm worried about." Ursula looked around to see no one could hear them. "I'm more concerned about how you are going to tell your father."

Dread. Lue felt dread. Her father, the most protective parent she knew, agreeing to let her go off the Isle, leave his side. She gulped scared, not of him, she could never be scared of him, but of his reaction.

"It looks as if you are going down into the cave." Ursula said with the shyest of smiles.

If what she was feeling before was dread. What the hell was the name for this feeling.

 **Hey guys so this is my newest chapter. again this gives you guy a bit of history behind the story. i think im going to add in some new characters, both heroes and villains in the next coming chapters so feel free to post a comment with suggestions and names, i would love to hear them! hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. thank you everyone who has followed Favorited and commented. it really makes my day! DarkWaters xx**


	4. Chapter 3- Fathers

The cave was Lue's childhood nightmare. Although she had to go down every fortnight, the night before she would scare herself to death. It wasn't as is she was afraid of the cave, actually she was the safest in the cave than anywhere else in the world.

The cave was her father's safe haven. Although it blocked out their powers, her father still had a little influence over the caves magic, he could cause small shifts in the earth or cause food to appear from the walls. Not major things, but little important changes. The Devil's powers could also reach out to people on the Isle. She didn't like to thing of the young women on the Isle who stopped instantly in the market and walked in a trance like state towards the cave. They would appear a bit later confused and dazed. Fine though. Definitely fine. Or the big rumbles in the earth which occurred the day Lue usually visited. He got excited.

The cave just didn't set right with Lue. She was ok once she had reached her father, but up till then she felt powerless, her abilities had no use and she had to make do on her own.

As she stepped through the caves entrance she took a big breath. She knew the caves underground tunnels like the back of her hand, but every time she would enter them a feeling of trepidation washed over her. She made the first turn, a right, then down a slope, left, left, through a tunnel, right, strait for five minutes, left…

It took Lue about half an hour till she reached her father's chamber. The door was black chipped stone, a small window rested on the top of it and one could see the faint yellow light of candles burning. If one was to look to their right a dark murky river blocked your way. Lue, nor her father ever mentioned where the river went, although they both knew, it wasn't a pretty thought.

Lue knocked on the door, once, three times and then once again, the code which her father taught her as a young child always played through her mind. As she entered the door she was greeted with new, modern interior. Her father was always on top of the times.

The apartment, as it was known as, was now red in colour, Lue walked in to a plush, lavish sitting room filled with comfy red and black sofas and a long, stylish bar. Her father as he could hear was in the bathroom so she walked over to the bar and took out a beer. Sixteen or not, she was her father's daughter.

As Lue sat down on the red love seat she heard her father walk out the bathroom, she quickly hid behind the door in hopes of scaring her father. One might say that scaring the Devil is asking for a death wish but Lue knew she would never get hurt by him.

Lue kept quiet as her father walked out the bathroom, he seemed to stop for a moment as if he had heard something, then carried on, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. As he walked in front of the door Lue was hiding behind Lue took her chance and pounced on her father, battle cry and all.

They sank to the floor with a loud _thump_ with Lue on top of Lucifer. Before she had a moment to react her father had shuffled on top of her and held her down with flames in his eyes.

"Hi Daddy." Lue said with her most sinister smile.

Lucifer was shocked for a minute but smiled a huge grin moments later. He quickly stood up and pulled his beloved daughter into a hug.

"LueLue! Of my darling, I have missed you so much! What are you doing here?!" Lucifer took his time to hug his daughter and then they walked over to the couch.

"What I can't come to my Daddy just because I missed him." She said innocently.

"Hmmm. Well as much as I'd like to believe that I think you just came to get a free beer." He said as he inclines his head to the opened beer in Lue's hands.

She gave him a sheepish grin whilst moving closer to her father to give him another hug. "I love you, Daddy!"

Her father chuckled at his daughter as he walked over to the bar and took out a bag of crisps. Lue couldn't help but look at her father. He was definitely the most beautiful being ever made. He was once called the morning star in the Peace age because his beauty was so bright.

He was tall, probably around six five and muscular without being overwhelming. His skin was dark and smooth and he had deep red eyes which complimented his black, thick hair. When someone looked at Lue and her father together, although only a few had, it was quiet easy to see the similarity. Lue was also very tall, five nine to be exact, and also had a muscular body, her hair was black as well but long and wavy unlike her father's strait hair. Her eyes were also red but brighter than her fathers and glowed in the light. However she had her mother's pale skin and rosy cheeks and her delicate features and body.

Her face held a smirk in its natural position which her father commented was just like her mothers. He missed her so much, it pained him to talk about her. She knew her father had loved her mother beyond words and when she died it broke a bit of him. It brought her such happiness to know that she was the once who held his heart together after everything happened. But killed her to know she was the reason for her demise. She had photos of her everywhere and was extremely glad to look like her darker taller twin and remind her father of his true love.

"So my darling." Her father said as he moved back to her on the couch. "What brings you here today?"

 _Oh shit._

Here goes nothing.

…

"NO!"

"Father you cannot be serious."

"No Benjamin, that's final."

King Ben let out a loud moan. He was trying to convince his father, the former King Beast, to let the daughter of Lucifer, he remembered her name as Lue, into Auradon Prep.

"Father, it is the perfect plan, tis way nobody feels as if we are hurting their family by bringing only their family villain back. Do you want another dispute like the one between Mal and Queen Lea at the last game?"

"Oh yes, it's so much better that we bring out the princess of evil instead!"

"Father! Come on!"

Now it was Beasts time you groan. Mal looked between her boyfriend and his father. She was sitting on the couch in the royal sitting room with Queen Belle next to her, holding her hand. The royal sitting room was grey mostly, but bright touches lit the room. There was a bright landscape painting hanging over the huge fireplace, red and green armchairs near the door and yellow lamps of all shapes dotted around the room.

She and Ben had been with his family for the last half an hour trying to convince Ben's parents to bring Lue to the Isle. Although Lue had already been given warning it was not a hundred percent set in place. Truthfully if Ben wanted Lue to come, she would, he was King after all, but Ben wanted his parent to be on board with his decision. He was always like that.

"King Beast, if I may speak?" Mal said as she stood up to and straightened out her purple skirt, Beast gave her a slight nod and she continued.

"King Beast, you must understand, Lue has never been villainous like her father, and truthfully she is very compassionate. Unlike us she has grown up with love and family. Her own father gave up his powers to protect her and give her a happy life. My mother would never had done that. I know that her existence is not known in Auradon but truthfully how long did you think that was going to last. Every time you bring in a new villain, the options get less and less, eventually the children would start asking why Lue hasn't come yet. They will start talking and asking questions, speaking to other students and eventually tell their parents which will just end with her existence becoming known anyway. I know you are worried about her powers, which truthfully are very powerful, but she isn't power hungry, all she cares about is her friends, her family and her pet Felix. You know the Devil is known for empathy and compassion, Lue is just the same. She won't be a problem. She just needs a chance."

No one talked for a long time, Mal could see Beast thinking her speak over, his eyebrows dipped. She looked over at Ben to see his face, full of love and proudness, she hoped he didn't see her blush. She then sat down and the Queen reached out to her and took her hand and gave her, her warmest smile.

"Alright." Beast finally said. "I will allow Lue to come to Auradon." He said which caused Ben to clasp his father on the shoulder and walk up to Mal to give her a hug.

"But…" Beast continued. "I have one condition." Mal's faced dropped. "I will be on board with you through this whole process and give my consent. But if Lue fails to turn good within two months. No more villain will be allowed on this land."

Mal looked to Ben who had his thinking face on. He looked down to her, looked her in the eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Deal."

 **Hey guys. So I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of day, I had a friend stay over for a while so I didn't have any time to write, but to make up for it I wrote a long chapter! Next time I will let you know in advance of I can't write that day as I know it is supper annoying. Thank you everyone who has commented, liked or favorited, so much so many it's overwhelming. I hope you all keep reading and enjoy it. Please comment with any opinions or views, they are really helpful. Thank you all again and tell me what you want to read, although I think the next chapter is going to be about Lue coming to Auradon. DarkWaters xx**


	5. Chapter 4- Conditions

Lue waited for her father to break the silence. She had been worried about his reaction or the past day and now it had come. But it wasn't like she had hoped.

She expected him to go mad, ruthless and start screaming. He would probably cause an earthquake and throw a chair against the wall. She was ok with that, he would calm down after a while, be ramble off until he was tranquil, then he would talk through the problem rationally and respectfully. Finally at the end, after much pleading and guilt tripping, he would agree with conditions which she would probably never keep.

But this was weird, Lucifer didn't scream, shout, throw things or ramble off. He just sat there, with no emotions on his face. He had sat there for about ten minutes now and still hadn't said a word. Lue was getting antsy now, she hadn't moved either, after she had made her initial argument she rambled on for a minute or two, then after a while when she realised he wasn't going to say anything she became quiet. Still was.

"Lue." Lucifer said finally breaking the silence. "You know what you are asking from me, right?"

"Yes daddy," Lue said quietly and passively, "I know it's a big deal."

"Lue, you are the one joy in my life, with your mother gone and me in this cave, the only joy I get is from knowing you are safe and living a happy life on this Isle, seeing you every week and hearing about your life." Her father said sadly. "How will I be able to live knowing you are so far away?"

Lue smiled slightly, she was so lucky to have her father as her father. All the other villains had decided to turn away from love and compassion, the very ideas her father stood for. Though the Devil would always be seen as the worst person on earth, the universe, the whole existence of life, he was still the same man who had created love, want and the ideas of family. Even if no one understood that.

"Father I am so happy to be the person to bring you joy, to make you laugh and to remind you of Mother. But you talk of me having a happy life, but what if I'm not? I miss my friends, I miss adventure, I miss bring havoc to a new place." Her father's mouth rose slightly. "I want to be in a place where I can use my full powers, where I can learn and discover new things. I would never turn against you father. I know in my heart you are correct, the people in Auradon could never turn me good. I will always be the Devil Spawn. And I'm proud to be it. But I need a change."

Silence fell again. Lue sat in her seat nervous and needing another beer, but she didn't dare rise now. Her father's face seemed twist from acceptation to divergence. He sighed, a long deep sigh.

"Ok." He said finally. "Ok, you can go."

Lue screamed like a little girl, full on ear shattering scream. It was probably the girlish thing she had ever done. She threw herself at her father at her father, so happy it was beyond words. Her father accepted her hug easily, holding her tight.

As she moved to break the hug she was stopped by the tightness of his arms. He was squeezing her hard and desperately. Lue realised that this was probably the last time she was going to see her father for a long time. Although most children saw their parents daily, seeing her father only once every other week had made her realise how important he was to her.

The hug lasted for a very long time, finally her father whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna miss you my Devilet, so much." And finally broke away.

"As will I Papa, forever."

"You don't know what that means."

"But you do."

That was something they did since she could remember, a little pun within their family based on her father's eternal life.

"But my darling. I have one condition."

Here it goes. The conditions which she would never keep. They would be simple, no boys, no killing, and all that shabang. She wasn't too worried about those, she hadn't killed anyone yet or really been a relationship. Sure she had kissed a couple of people and that but no one really wanted to be with the Princess of evil, well almost everyone.

There was _him._ The guy who always seemed to be there, sure they had kissed and gone on "dates" if that was the right word. But nothing actually had happened, she didn't see the point. Sure she knew eventually she would have a child or two, she wanted to give her father someone to love after she was gone from this world. Someone for him to teach the art of evil and be treated as royalty. She knew without someone for Lucifer to love, love could very well cease to exist.

"It is only one, and the only thing I'm going to ask from you, I would limit you or give you demands. All I ask is you do one thing for me, for us, for your descendant and theirs and the people I will Iove to the end of time. It is difficult and going to be hard. Will you do this for me."

It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be, because her father knew she would do anything for him, as he would do for her. The love between them was pure and strong and unbreakable.

"Of course Papa."

"Good." He said as he moved closer to his daughter. "Then do this for me…

"…kill the Angel's son."

 **Hey guys. So this is my new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I will not be updating on Saturday or Sunday as I am staying at family and would be able to bring with my computer.**

 **But don't worry I will continue. I hope to write thirty chapters at least in this fanfic. If any of you have any ideas for this story I will love to hear them or any questions.**

 **Also if any of you can come up with a name for the Angel's son, obviously linked to Lyla, I'd love to hear them. Any who, hope you enjoyed it and see you soon. DarkWaters xx**


	6. Chapter 5- Packages

"Lue! Get up now!"

What a lovely way to wake up in the morning. Aunt Ursula was screaming up from the kitchen. I could smell breakfast, it was pretty usual, almost everything involved fish, go figure. I got out of my bed and looked out of window. Even then, at seven in the morning, villains and sidekicks and all the interesting people were crowded around the house, waiting to see the shiny limo and top security guy. People remembered the last time.

The day was beautiful, the sky was just above the island and shot light yellow streaks down on the Isle. The house, deformed and broken, were hit with streaks of colour almost unknown on the Isle. It was horrible.

I longed for dark, mysterious skies and thunderous, loud thunder under lightning filled skies. I longed for rain. That would send me off in fashion.

I quickly got ready, wearing a tight red vest top and black biker jacket. I wore black ripped jeans and biker boots with my hair to the side. Hanging down from my hair was a black and red feather, I always wore the feather. It was Fathers from when he could expand his wings. The magic cuts that out too. The feather was as long as half my hair, which hit my but in smooth waves. My eyes looked fire-y today and my lips deep red.

I ran down stared expecting to see him. But _he_ wasn't there, I don't know exactly why I felt hurt. I didn't ask him to. I didn't even talk to him about it but I assumed he knew. Didn't he?

I could ask Ursula but I wasn't ready to have _that_ conversation yet.

"Finally! I about to tell them you were chickening out!" Ursula said in a disgusted tone.

Aunt Ursula was a confusing women. She willingly took me in as a baby, raised me and provided me with food and all that was needed. She wasn't strict or cruel, well not too much, she seemed happy with our little arrangement. Sure I being her adopted child or whatever had its perks. Everyone knew to fear her or they would have to deal with me, no one would steal from her, our, house. Mainly I think I was taken in to please the Devil, maybe she thought when he eventually was let go she could reach a high level with me being her kin.

However you could still see the hatred in her eyes for me sometimes. I knew it wasn't me she hated, just humans in general. You know the little mermaid and her human prince… blah blah blah. Anyway I knew Ursula would never act like a mother to me, nor an aunt. But still she was there. There was important.

"Yeah, I chicken out and let's see what happens to my father's reputation. Oh talking of Daddy I need to talk to him today. To tell him _exactly_ how I've been treated lately."

Ursula's face suddenly changed. Her mouth lifts up in a smile, warm and inviting. But her eyes show her true feelings. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Well, darling, you have twenty minutes till the limo arrives. Make them count!" and with that she locks herself in her bedroom. I hear the unmistakable sound of a beer opening. Let's just say… glug glug glug!

Twenty minutes later I'm in front of the limo, all shiny and smooth, I do the usual, make a dent in the door whilst pretending to fall against it. I see some people snicker. What can I say, I'm Devil Spawn.

I'm about to get in when I hear my named called. I turn to see the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella running towards me. I'm shocked to be brought into a giant three way hug. They have never been affectionate to me. Why start now?

I'm was about to pull away as I felt something enter my pocket. Well three somethings.

"Don't let anyone see them, give them to the children and don't look at them. If another person opens them before our kin death will follow."

I heard that from E.Q. who gives me a huge, fake, grin and walks off with the others behind. Now Maleficent's gone I guess a new ruler was arrived.

I got into the limo with the packages tucked away. It was formal and filled with sweet and chocolate. I discard those and focused on the packages. Cruellas was heavy and square, Jafar's was small but seems heavy like liquid and E.Q.s was nothing more than a scroll. I let out a sigh and dumped them in my bag. Now is not the time.

 _Alright daddy._ I said in my head. _Time to plan a murder._

 _ **Hey Guys. Really sorry I haven't updated in more than a week. Stuff happened but it's not important. I will try to update soon but don't go ballistic if not. Please comment, follow and favourite. DarkWaters xx**_


End file.
